csifandomcom-20200225-history
You Kill Me
'''You Kill Me '''is the eighth episode in season eight of . Synopsis Hodges puts the lab techs through a series of "murder games"--a set of bizarre, hypothetical murder scenarios which all take place in the lab. He invites Henry, Mandy and Wendy to play, however unknown to them, his real intentions for the games remain hidden. Plot Grissom and Brass talk about some case reports and after Brass tells him that he'll have them by tomorrow, he changes the subject to talk about Sara, who went to San Francisco to visit her mother and Brass tries to tell him to go see her, but Grissom says he is busy. As Grissom heads into his office, Archie heads to the garage and documents some bricks of cocaine by taking it out of a suitcase. As he grabs the third one from the top, the case explodes, sending everything flying, glass doors shattering and the techs start running around as the alarm goes off and David Hodges soon comes in, sees Archie, dead and starts laughing evilly. It is soon revealed that he is telling Wendy Simms, who thinks about taking the field test and Hodges tells her it is a thought experiment. He soon tells her that they speak for the dead and to think of this exercise as a way for the dead to speak for themselves. As it goes back to the destroyed garage in the scenario, Hodges tells Wendy to answer two simple questions (at which zombie Archie looks up to the camera to say the answers): "Whodunit and how?" before dying again. (Rules for the thought experiemnt are to find out who killed the victim through a question and answer session where Hodges has the answers. He can't lie or revise the scenario if anyone gets close to the answer; though they don't have to find the motive for the murder.) Victim Archie Johnson After Hazmat cleaned up the scene, David Phillips takes Archie's body to the morgue, passing Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown saying, "No sign of sexual trauma.", which was awkward for Wendy (Hodges thinks that David might legally be required to notify the CSI's). The Level 3 duo become emotional about Archie's death and cry. Wendy comments that they would be upset and Hodges says they can heroically contain their bereavement. Back in the scenario, the Level 3 duo think it had to be the dealer, hoping the cops got the drugs that they get blown up with it, but Hodges tells Wendy, who theorized it to just let him finish the setup. In the scenario, 20 bricks of cocaine were logged into evidence past midnight as the explosion happened 30 minutes later, but finds 21 wrappers. Since no one touched it since then so the killer had to be someone in the lab. Something clicks and Hodges lies, saying it was his shoe and bends under the table to attend to it as Wendy looks at a case file. In the scenario, Nick looks at a blasting cap and tries to get Wendy to think (through the mind) who soon realizes. Hodges comments the leg wires are color coated. As they talk about the manufacturer, Archie soon comes in the Break Room as Hodges and Wendy think about where to get blasting caps. In the scenario, Bobby Dawson, leads them to the gun cage, where he keeps them, but Warrick stops him and unlocks the case himself. As Warrick looks atthe lock, Nick finds one blasting cap missing and looks at Bobby, who innocently tries to tell the truth. Archie soon asks if the lock had prints, but Hodges replies there are no prints, just metal shavings. Someone stole the blasting cap in an attempt to frame Bobby. Hodges says the explosive that had been used was liquid nitro-acetate and solid ammonium nitrate packed in baking soda to blend in with the cocaine and that it needed to be refrigerated. They look through all fridges and in Tox, Nick finds Nitrogen tetra-hydride and sodium nitrate that produces nitro-acetate if mixed. Nick also finds baking soda in the fridge that was used to conceal the explosive. Henry mixed the chemicals and put it in the fridge where the baking soda absorbs the odors of the mixed chemical inside it. As Brass glares at him while turning his chair around, Henry confesses to killing Archie. As Archie asks why Henry would want to kill him, they don't answer and he leaves, insulted, passing Nick and Warrick, who finished their shift and Warrick thinks of heading to a strip club, but Nick rejects and tries to ask Grissom to have breakfast with him. Back in the break room, Mandy Webster comes in, asking to play with the thought experiment since her day is boring. In a new scenario, Mandy heads into Tox and asks Henry for a report on a victim before discovering Henry is dead, frozen in the freezer, letting out a horrifying scream. Victim Henry Andrews Cathrine's initial investigation (while waiting for the autopsy as they need the body to thaw first) concludes that on the face of it; Henry's death could be a prank gone wrong; as the freezer was locked from the outside. In Henry's panick to escape, adrenaline could have let him bend the steel emergency knob, he knocked some chemicals off a shelf which would be toxic. The trace on the locking pin turns out to be peanut butter. Bobby Dawson is blamed as he had peanut butter in his latex gloves and store some stuff in the freezer and tries telling Brass that he hates being persecuted. Brass just replies (in Hodges' raspy voice in an attempt to imitate Brass) "Get used to it, punk." However the autopsy is now done and reveals that there was angel dust in his system; this would cause unusual reactions in his brain; such as overheating (which is why he went into the freezer) and extreme strength (how he bent the metal knob.) Henry isn't to pleased to find out that Hodges has portrayed him as a drug user; Mandy has got some work to do but Henry wants to take part in the thought scenarios. Wendy realises that there was no angel dust on Henry's mouth or in his nasal passage so it got in through his jacket; as he sweated into it. Due to federal laws the jacket's can't leave the labs so the sinks in the garage near the hazmat hoods is checked for angel dust but with negative results. Wendy then asks about the dying plant near the sink; the plant had absorbed some of the angel dust; and revealed Wendy as the killer. Victim Wendy Simms In the thrid scenario Greg has been called to investigate Wendy's death; while she was retreiving a box of evidence; which ended up on the floor. Initially it seems to be a accident with her falling off the ladder and hitting her neck on the side of the rooms table. However inspection of the ladder reveals bristle marks on a oily substance; meaning it was planted there. Bobby Dawson is once again blamed because of the oil, which is gun lubricant, but he says he doesn't use it and tries to leave, only for Brass to get out a nightstick and taps Bobby's shoulder with it. Wendy soon says that Brass isn't the kind of cop that smacks suspects around. Hodges knocks a file under the table and retrieves it (making notes in it at the same time.) Bobby reveals that the substance isn't one he would use as there are better gun lubricants. At the autopsy there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious as she died from her heart stopping; but Greg spots a burn mark from a bracelet she was wearing; meaning the only explanation which explains the mark and her heart stopping is electrocution. At the scene he finds two odd wires leading to a motor cycle battery hidden in a electrical appliance. This leads to both Wendy and Henry making fun of the Wile E Coyote type contraption which would only have killed the first person on the ladder; with no control over when it activates. Since the case got a bit confusing, Hodges lowers further down to the table a mutters "Scenario requires further revision." before Wendy soon looks under and finds Hodges taking a tape recorder off from under the table, places it in his bag and runs out, leaving Wendy and Henry confused. At the locker room, Wendy discovers Hodges was making a board game and Wendy finds some figures that look like the techs at the lab (Sandy Baxter: Mandy Webster, Reggie Chang: Archie Johnson, Andrew Henries, Henry Andrews, Hodgkins (A word for cancer): David Hodges and Mindy Bimms: Wendy Simms). Upon seeing Mindy Bimms' big boobs and info as 'clumsy, yet boxum DNA tech, she mocks Hodges by 'clumsily' knocking the board and proclaims him as the 'dumbest smart guy I know' and walks out, insulted. As Grissom passes Greg, he discovers Hodges playing with the board game and sees him dropping the Mindy Bimms figure in a glass of water. Upon seeing the board game, he bcomes interested and Hodges explains the rules. As Hodges explains the rules of the game, Archie slowly lifts the third brick of cocaine from the top, slowly, he is relieved it doesn't go off. At Tox, Mandy is shocked at seeing Henry in the freezer and tries to open it, but when he moves, Mandy gasps as he comes out, laughing. In the evidence locker, Wendy slips on the ladder and nearly falls off as she grabs an evidence box. In Trace, Hodges finishes recording his speech, he stands up a little and gets shot. He falls to the floor and the chair he was sitting on spins out of control continuously as he is still smiling with a bullet hole in his forehead. Victim David Hodges Initially Grissom thinks it might be a walk by shooting from the hall behind Hodges as that is where the casing is and nothing else seems to be broken; Grissom goes to the autopsy to find out about the bullet. After David gets forced to leave for saying their was no sign of sexual assault (again); Robbins says that the bullet went through the center of Hodges head and contained traces of black powder. The bullet leads to a gun that has been destroyed a week earlier. Grissom watches the tape and finds that Hodges was in fact shot from a device hidden on one of the shelves in his office. The device uses a mobile phone activated device (untraceable due to pre 1990 manufacture) to fire the lethal bullet from a pipe which is where the plack powder comes from. The bullet is a match for the casing but Grissom realises that the bullet was fired twice; firstly into the balistics analyzing device before the gun was destroyed; then loaded into the pipe like a musket for the mobile phone activated device to fire the second time; with the casing left on the floor in the hall to throw Grissom off. Bobby Dawson, who loads and fires muskets for fun, is once again blamed. As Brass tries to escort him to interrogation, Bobby breaks free from his grip, steals a nearby police officer's gun and is about to defend himself when Brass distracts him and soon shoots him, six times before spinning his gun and blows the gun smoke away. When Grissom asks what Hodges has against Bobby, Hodges replies it is merely a running gag and asks if he did do it. However; Grissom reveals that the evidence that led to Bobby was actually used to frame him; because the trajectory of the bullet meant that if Hodges hadn't of been hit by the bullet then it would have continued towards the ballistics area; putting Bobby in the line of fire. Grissom realises from the tape that Hodges wasn't just the victim; he had stood up just before the gun was fired, which was how it had hit him, therefore hodges was his own murderer. Hodges congratulates Grissom on figuing it out before suggesting they play the game again. As they set up, Hodges tells Grissom to try and forget Sara altogether before asking if he would record the game for future reference. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * David Berman as David Phillips * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Gerald McCullouch as Bobby Dawson * Sheeri Rappaport as Mandy Webster * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews Trivia * The 1659 that Greg erased on the OSHA sign, might be the number of days since Catherine Willows blew up the lab. * Except for the final two victims, every victim starting from Archie to Wendy, the killer becomes the victim in the next scenario. In Hodges' he is both. * Running gags: Hodges places Bobby Dawson as a suspect, David Philips saying "No sign of sexual trauma." See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8 Episodes